The invention relates generally to bore sight alignment of a gun. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus using commercially available components with modest modification to enter the muzzle and traverse the bore of the gun.
A muzzle bore sight enables precise alignment of a gun onto a specified target by ballistic trajectory. Such tasks are routinely conducted by engineers and gun crews to precisely align the gun. Gun alignment is pivotal to any type of testing being conducted with naval gunnery. Historically, naval guns were sighted by placing a bore telescope at the breech of the gun and aligning the telescope with cross hairs contained at the muzzle. The cross hairs are then aligned on a target within the guns range, allowing for the gun sight to be zeroed in on target.
Utilizing the ability to bore sight a gun gives gunners and engineers precise gun alignment with which to evaluate a guns performance. Empirically measuring gun performance, against theoretically engineered specifications, is crucial for proper evaluation of the gun's design and construction. Conventionally, precision fabrication of any device used to align the gun is of utmost importance, requiring precision machining of any bore sight device used to sight in any gun.